An enterprise can manage devices using a management service capable of protecting enterprise data including email and corporate documents, from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. Enterprises can also register devices with a registration service so that a registered device is associated with the enterprise and a management service employed by the enterprise.
A registration service, such as the APPLE® Device Enrollment Program (DEP), can ensure that a device enrolls with a management service for device deployment at initial activation or activation after a device reset. However, customization options for registration services such as DEP can be limited. For example, registration services do not enforce customized enterprise requirements such as terms of use, multi-factor authentication, and other enterprise requirements.